Stay with Me
by NewRomantic21
Summary: A short burzek one-shot for post season 4.


A/N: Here is a short burzek one shot I decided to write. My other story was getting too angsty for me and I needed to write something else before going back to all the angst. This is still kinda angsty but not? I don't know. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kim sat on her couch in her shorts and tank top scrolling through Netflix trying to figure out what she was going to watch tonight. It was rare for her to have the place to herself but Nicole and Zoe were both gone for the night and Kim was determined to take advantage of it. She took advantage of the day and cleaned everything from top to bottom. She figured having Nicole and Zoe staying would be okay because they were girls and clean, right? Boy was she wrong. A twelve year old was like a hurricane, stuff everywhere, unwashed plates sitting in the sink, and the bathroom, Kim didn't like thinking of what three girls and one bathroom did. But she had fixed it all. Her house was back to the sparkling pristine condition he preferred it in. Now she was going to reward herself to some wine, Chinese food, and Netflix. Kim was just about to start her show when someone knocked on the door. She got up and grabbed her wallet figuring it was the Chinese food delivery even though it was early but she wasn't going to complain about her food coming fast. However, she was surprised to see Adam standing at her door with a six-pack of beer. She tilted her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Not that this wasn't a pleasant surprise, but she wasn't expecting him. He had been with Jay a lot recently since he was still reeling from Erin's disappearance. Adam had been so supportive of Kim and her family since the attack on Nicole but when they all learned Erin had moved to New York without saying a word to Jay, Kim insisted it was okay for Adam to pull back a bit from her, Zoe, and Nicole and spend of time with Jay before he spiraled.

"I heard you were home alone for the night and figured you would want some company." Adam said as he held up the beer in his hand to her. She moved away from the door to make room for him to come in.

"And where did you hear this from?" Kim asked him. She didn't remember telling anyone that Nicole and Zoe would be out tonight.

"A little bird." Adam said with a sly smile on his face as Kim closed the door behind her. It took Kim a minute to think. As she did Adam walked to her kitchen to put the beer in the fridge while Kim followed. Then it clicked.

"I told her your number was for emergencies only!" Kim proclaimed.

"Apparently she felt her aunt being home alone was an emergency." Adam responded with a chuckle. He immediately said yes when Kim asked if she could give Zoe is number incase of an emergency especially early on when Nicole wasn't that reliable to get out a bed let alone help take care of Zoe and Kim needed a back up, someone Zoe was comfortable with.

"I'm sorry she bothered you." Kim apologized as her and Adam sat at the kitchen island and he passed her a beer.

"Not a bother." Adam replied coolly. But then said, "I'm surprised you didn't let me know." Kim could hear the hurt in his voice as he said this. He was looking down at his beer in his hands after he said it. They had been hanging out even before everything happened with Nicole. . He was always around helping out but they never really said anything about their relationship. When Kim was in the hospital after he told her how scared he was when she went undercover and took the drugs he had told her they didn't have to define what was going on with them but he was going to be there for her and her family. And he was. He was there not just for Kim but for Nicole and Zoe too. He was so good with Zoe and that really opened Nicole up to him again. Adam and Kim were close again and they both loved it. While they still hadn't talked about what they were exactly she knew she could count on him. As far as physically, he would hold her often and there were a few light kisses here or there but nothing serious. Adam didn't want to push her with everything that happened but he was still anxious about their relationship. He wanted something with her. He knew more then ever now that she was it for him but he always had doubts of she felt the same way so her not inviting him over had hurt a bit.

"Adam." Kim said trying to get him to look at her. When he finally looked up she said, "I didn't not invite you. I just figured you would be with Jay still and didn't want to take you away from him. He needs you. And I thought if I told you I was alone and you were with him you would leave him for me."

Adam smiled a bit at this. "I would have. For you." And now Kim was smiling too. "But him and Will took his dad fishing or something. They figured some fresh air would do all their broken hearts some good."

"That's good that they are out then." Kim said. She walked around the island to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist and he instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She pulled back and said, "I am really glad you are here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The delivery guy will think its less crazy when he drops off food that could feed five people." Kim replied with a smile.

Adam just shook his head at her while keeping his arms tightly around her. He loved being able to hold her in his arms again. Their time apart after she ended their engagement nearly killed him.

"We good?" Kim asked him.

"Of course." Adam replied. And with that Kim rested her head on his chest and he just held her there for a minute. Kim felt so safe in his arms and was disappointed when there was another knock on the door.

"Food's here." Kim said as she pulled away from Adam slowly and went to grab her wallet.

"Need me to get anything?" Adam asked figuring plates and utensils would be needed.

"Nah. It's a carton and chopsticks kind of night. I am not doing any more dishes today." Kim called back to him before opening the door. She took the bags of food and gave the guy some money before closing the door. Adam was right behind her now taking the bag from her.

"Thanks." Kim said. Adam went to place the bag on Kim kitchen table and Kim grabbed their beers off the counter. The two of them ate and chatted about life. Adam told her about the cases Intelligence had and Jay while Kim talked about Nicole and Zoe and how much she was missing work.

Finally Kim said, "So Erin called me last night."

"What?" Adam asked. He was pissed at Erin. She just left with no goodbye and Jay was devastated. When Jay was drunk and miserable he confessed to Adam that he was going to propose to Erin. "What did she say?"

"She was asking how things were with Nicole and just making small talk." Kim told him. She knew Adam was pissed at Erub. Kim couldn't blame him he was Jay's friend but Kim tried to understand where Erin was coming from for leaving. She was sad her friend was gone but she understood Erin was doing what was best for her. Adam just continued to look at Kim waiting for more. "She said working for the FBI was different and she asked about Jay."

"And what did you say?" Adam asked hoping Kim gave Erin an earful of how wrong what she did to Jay was.

"That he was confused, miserable, and didn't understand why she wouldn't talk to him." Kim told him. Adam went to ask a question but Kim knew what it was and just held up her hand to quiet him. "She said it is too hard to talk to him. He ended their relationship and everything that happened with her mom it was just easier for her to make a clean break."

"Easier for her sure but not him." Adam stated. He was pissed. He hated seeing his friend miserable. He understood. After Kim broke up with him he understood true heartbreak and empathized with his friend now.

"Adam I don't know why you are so angry by this. I mean you ran when I came up to Intelligence. This is the same thing." Kim said as she got up from the table and started cleaning up the Chinese food containers. Adam was quiet for a second. He didn't even see it like that at first.

"She found out her boyfriend was married, they were separated, her job was up in the air, and her mom was a suspect in a murder. It is kinda understandable that she ran." Kim continued as she moved to put the leftovers in the fridge. Adam followed her and when she closed the door she turned around and he was right behind her.

"Sorry." He said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I guess it's a shitty situation all around. I just hate seeing him so miserable."  
"I know. He is your friend." Kim said looking up at him.

"And she is your friend." Adam replied.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss her." Kim responded and she leaned her head on his chest. "I told her she should call Jay."

"Good." Adam said before kissing the top of her head. He knew that wasn't really a fight but it was the most conflict they have had recently and he wanted to make sure she knew that it wasn't going to affect them.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kim asked looking up at him again.

"Sure." Adam responded and the two of them headed to the couch.

Adam sat on the couch and Kim lied down with her feet on his lap so he continuously moved his hand up and down her bare leg. As they watched the movie Adam's mind kept racing. He kept thinking about how Jay didn't get the chance to tell Erin how he felt before she left. Adam didn't want to make that same mistake. He wanted to make sure Kim knew exactly how he felt. He adjusted himself to be able to grab the remote and pause the movie.

"So you are finally going to tell me what has been on your mind?" Kim asked immediately.

"What?" Adam asked surprised by her question.

"I can tell something has been bothering you. You haven't sat still the whole time we have been on the couch." Kim told him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Adam asked.

"I was waiting for you to be ready. I could tell you were thinking about something and didn't want to disrupt whatever it was." Kim explained. She knew Adam too well. When something bothered him he couldn't stop moving or twitching but when everything was good he was able to just be and sit still and enjoy everything. Tonight it was almost like Kim could see the wheels spinning in his head while he pretended to watch the movie.

Adam turned on the couch a bit to face her better. "I guess I am scared an anxious." Adam confessed.

"About what?" Kim asked.

"Us." Adam told her. "I know we said we weren't going to define everything for now since everything has been a bit crazy lately but with seeing how miserable Halstead is about not telling Erin how he feels I want to make sure I don't make the same mistakes." Kim nodded to this. "Kim, no matter what has happened between us I have always loved you. I think I will always love you. And I want it all with you. You are it for me. I don't care what has happened or what will happen but I am in this with you no matter what." Kim started to tear up now. "I'm not saying we have to rush into anything right now but I just want you to know I'm here for it all, the good the bad, and the ugly. And please don't leave me again." Adam finished almost begging.

Kim got up from the couch and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. She put her hand on his cheek and told him. "I'm not going anywhere." And then she kissed him deeply. He pulled her as close as he could to him as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. After a few minutes Kim pulled back slightly a bit breathless. "Stay with me." She told him. It wasn't a question. He pulled her back towards him answering with a kiss. He wasn't going anywhere else tonight.


End file.
